


Saving The (Un)Dead

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Hungry Steve Rogers, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vampire Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: It would be disappointing how easy it was for him to break into SHIELD but he couldn’t be too disappointed as it allowed him to do what he was doing now. And really, SHIELD should be thankful. Because what he was doing now was somewhat responsible and for the benefit of their best assets.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Saving The (Un)Dead

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MHEA Harlequin Hoopla](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/harlequin), Suspense Prompt - [ Feb 18th: Vampire](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190882100725/collection-is-now-open-for-these-february-18)

It would be disappointing how easy it was for him to break into SHIELD but he couldn’t be too disappointed as it allowed him to do what he was doing now. And really, SHIELD should be thankful. Because what he was doing now was somewhat responsible and for the benefit of their best assets.

A building full of tech and spies, all bested by what came out of his mind. Tony was a genius after all, he knew what he was doing.

He also knew what he was doing know was a very, very, VERY dangerous game of cat and mouse. Or maybe it would be better put: Wolf and lamb.

He knows that SHIELD thinks they know what they were doing. But they don’t. And this, frankly, wasn’t something you mess around with. SHIELD may have dealt and/or worked with similar beings before, but they have never dealt with the man himself. He’s read the files, he knows that SHIELD are in over their heads and it would only be a matter of time before the preverbal dam brakes. Everyone else, the others who received the serum, they were all knock offs and diluted.

SHIELD thinks they could handle Steve Rogers as if he were one of his copycats with the dollar store version the serum in their veins.

Which is why he was here now. Allowing himself to be hunted. He knows Rogers can smell him, can hear his heart beat. He ducks and weaves himself throughout the base, knowing the soldier would follow.

It was cruel, surrounding Rogers with so many meals that he would faintly taste, would always hear, would smell, and expect him not to eat them. Rogers was hungry, very hungry.

He noticed it during the last meeting. Rogers’ eyes had lingered on all of them a little too long for politeness, licking his lips discreetly, his jaw clenched in misery. Whatever they were feeding Rogers was not enough, and it terrifyingly seemed like the soldier was too polite to mention anything. Unless SHIELD had him on a limited diet.

Tony shudders at the thought of SHIELD purposely starving a vampire so that he would be more driven on missions.

He ducks himself into a small office, deciding it was time to put an end to the chase. He sits down on the corner of the desk and waits, his heart in his throat.

The wait wasn’t long, eight minutes at the most. Rogers slips into the office and closes the door behind himself.

“What're you doing here, Iron Man?” Rogers asks, folding his arms across his chest.

Tony flashes him a grin. “I’m here to help you” he says.

Rogers frowns, drawing further into himself. “I don’t need help” the man turns back towards the door.

“Hear me out, Captain” Tony says, discreetly letting out his nanotech to dismantle the door. “This is a serious offer”

With a huff the soldier turns back to him and looks to him expectantly.

“I’m worried about you, Captain” he says.

“I don’t need your worry”

“No, you don’t. You need something else, don’t you?” he says. The man before him give an uneasy look towards the door, looking like he wants to escape. “You’re hungry, aren’t you, Captain?” Had the man heard his nanotech?

The man sighs, looking defeated. “I’m always hungry” Rogers whispers.

“Then drink up, I’m more than willing” he says gesturing to his neck. “You have my consent. Look, I want to help you”

“What’s in it for you?” Rogers asks.

“I don’t know yet” he answers honestly, “But something tells me this is the right thing to do. Something's drawing me to you”

The soldier nods, accepting what he has to say. Tony unbuttons he collar, revealing his neck to the vampire. Rogers licks his lips hungrily.

“Come on, Rogers” he says with a smile, opening his arms wide “dig in”

Rogers steps into the circle of his arms and bites.

As the man feeds, Tony thinks of all the ways he could get Rogers out of this place. It probably won’t be too hard at all. He knows Fury has really been pushing for their superhero team to get off the ground. Well, he thinks he may be able to help with that… for some favours.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
